Forgive Tomorrow
by Aurial Lyte
Summary: Duo made a mistake, which cost him more than he wanted to lose, namely his life with Heero. When given the opportunity to make things right, he must find a way to get back on Heero's good side if he wants to be in his life and the lives of their kids again.
1. Home

Chapter 1 - Home

* * *

With the final zip of the suitcase, Duo was packed and ready to go. It took him long enough: he had gotten up extra early to gather his things, hoping to be gone before noon; but the reminders, feelings of nostalgia as he went from room-to-room, collecting everything that was deemed his, not to mention the constant bickering he heard as he packed made him take much longer than anticipated. The sun was setting when he called the airline to request a new flight time, having thoroughly missed the first two attempts.

This was hard. As bad as he felt about leaving, he knew that it was for the best. There was no point in sticking around anymore. It was clear to him that his presence was no longer wanted, or needed. He was alright with that, and often wondered why he hadn't left sooner, only to find the answer as soon as the twinge of guilt coursed through him.

Duo grabbed the handle of the suitcase and with his free hand, picked up the medium-sized bag on the floor. He quickly surveyed the room one last time, making sure he didn't forget anything. Once satisfied, he walked out and softly closed the door, having no intention of entering it ever again. A soft sigh escaped his lips as he made his way down the seemingly long hall - now only one more goodbye, then he would be gone forever...but this one wouldn't be as easy.

There was a reason he felt guilty about this...walking away...as if nothing mattered. But that wasn't true; it mattered very much to him, the wellbeing of the person sitting silently in the living room, waiting for this moment. He wondered what life around here would be like after he left. Would things get better? Would it be a happier atmosphere? A celebration maybe? Or would things get worse...? So many questions flooded Duo's mind, and as he stopped in front of the solemn figure, sitting unmoving on the couch, he started to second-guess his judgment. But he knew better than to act on it. The decision was made...and he would see it through. This was for the best, for both of them to move forward, this had to happen. Eyes remained downcast, refusing to meet his gaze one last time. Duo knew this was going to be hard for both of them, but he needed to be strong in his resolve, and firm. This was it...no turning back now.

"Hilde..." Duo softly spoke, hoping it would encourage the blue-haired woman to look up at him. She didn't move. Her hands remained clasped on her lap, her breathing even and steady. Duo gently dropped his luggage at his sides and kneeled down in front of her. "Hilde...?" he spoke again as he tried to see her face. "I have to go now...ok?"

Hilde leaned back and dropped her head further. Duo couldn't clearly see her face, but noticed her lips were slightly quivering, and a stray tear slowly trailed its way down her right cheek. Instinctively, Duo's hand rose up to wipe it away...it was quickly smacked by a swift hand of her own.

"Just go already...you've done enough," she said, her voice hoarse.

Duo sighed and shook his head. "I had hoped you would be a little bit more...forget it." He stood up. "I programmed my number into your phone in case you need anything. Please call, ok? Just because I'm leaving doesn't mean I won't help you. You're still one of my closest friends."

Hilde snorted. "Yeah, as long I don't disrupt your 'happy' life, right?" She glanced up at him. "As long as I don't come between you and your 'loving family' again, you'll still be there for me. That is what you mean, isn't it?"

"...bye Hilde." Duo clenched his teeth together as he grabbed his bags again and after giving her one more glance, he headed toward the front door.

"Tell me one thing before you go," he heard Hilde say just as he was about to open the door. He inhaled sharply and tightened his grip on the handle.

"What?"

She turned to face him for the first time that day. Her face was stained with her tears, and her eyes were bloodshot and dreary; but the hatred beaming from them was as clear as ever. "Did we even have a chance against them...against him? Did you even love me and your son enough to give us a chance, or were you too busy daydreaming of the perfect one and his perfect little-"

"Don't!" Duo shot her the deadliest glare in his arsenal, not only crippling her bold charge, but shattering it into a million pieces. She quickly bit her tongue and turned away, not speaking another word. There was so much that Duo could've said to her at that moment. Yes, he loved his son very much. And yes, he did love her once, and was content with their life together. But it was true that it didn't replace the hole in his heart that formed when he chose her and their then unborn child over the family he already had. That was the hardest decision he ever made in his life, and it cost him so much. Now that there was nothing left keeping him away from what he truly wanted, he was ready to try and get it back.

He didn't love Hilde anymore...and wondered if he ever did. And his son...he was no longer with them. He supported Hilde as much as he could, and together they tried to cope and move forward. He slowly made progress while she remained stuck in the past, always thinking back to when she woke up with their son in her arms, cold to the touch and not breathing. She would constantly talk about it, wondering what she could've done differently, no matter how many times the doctors tried to tell her otherwise. Even her therapist (who Duo paid for) couldn't ease the guilt tearing her up inside. And it was affecting Duo as well. The only thing that kept him from falling back into his depression was a single picture he would pull out every time he was about to lose it. A single piece of photo paper, big enough to fit in his wallet: two smiling faces and their large oval-shaped eyes, beaming brightly as they looked at him. If not for them, he wouldn't be taking this step now. He couldn't wait to see them again...

"Take care of yourself, Hilde." Those were his last words to her before he walked out of the place he called home for 2 years, and her life. As he walked toward the rental, he resisted the urge to look back. He didn't want to know if she was standing at the door, or looking out the window, watching him as he threw his luggage in the back of the black car. He didn't want to see her face, full of sadness, anger, hatred, despair, guilt, sorrow...emptiness. He couldn't see that, or he wouldn't leave.

Duo sat quietly in the driver's seat, listening to the soft purr of the engine. He felt that he should do something more. Surely, Hilde wouldn't be dumb enough to do anything to herself...it wasn't like she had invested a lot of emotions in him...but still...

He pulled his phone out of his pocket and dialed the first number that appeared. After two rings, someone picked up on the other line.

"Hey, Chris, it's me...Yeah, I'm leaving right now...Umm...do you think maybe you could stop by?...No, I won't be there. I just want to make sure Hilde's alright. I don't feel right leaving her alone...Ok, thanks a lot. I really appreciate it...Bye."

With that settled Duo put the car in drive and set off down the road. He had thirty minutes to get to the airport, drop off the car, and make his flight. As long as he didn't run into traffic, he would barely make it.

* * *

Heero jerked awake when he heard someone knocking on his bedroom door. He wasn't in the mood to see anyone at the moment; for one thing, he was trying to take a much-needed nap. But nowadays, finding the time to was getting increasingly difficult. Groaning to sound of knocking once again, Heero got out of bed and quickly put on some light blue jeans and buttoned up his white shirt that seemed to be a little too big for him (not that he cared). Again the persistent wrapping continued, increasing in volume and frequency.

"I'm coming!" He yelled before opening the door to stare into the abnormally large violet eyes of the imp standing before him. "What is it?"

"I woke you up," the little girl replied. Heero leaned against the doorframe.

"And you did this because...?"

"Because you told Yuka and me to wake you up when Uncle Quatre got here, and Uncle Quatre's here and he brought little Noah!" The little girl displayed a large smile as her eyes seemed to twinkle. "Did I do a good job?"

Heero couldn't help but smile. There was no way he couldn't. "Yeah, you did good. Come on," he said taking her tiny hand into his own. He let her lead the way across the hall, down the stairs, and toward the living room, where he could hear Quatre and the all too familiar voice of his oldest daughter, the first half of his happiness. The second half cheerily led him toward the pair, gripping his hand tightly as to not let it slip free. Once they rounded the corner, Heero quickly recognized the slender blonde sitting on the couch with a small bundle resting against his chest. His daughter was sitting next to him, her long chocolate-brown hair draped over one shoulder.

The little girl quickly released Heero's hand and ran toward her sister. "Found him!" She exclaimed proudly as she climbed up on the couch to sit on Quatre's other side.

Quatre looked up at Heero and gave him an apologetic smile. "Sorry, I didn't know you were sleeping. Maybe I should've called?"

Heero shook his head as he sat down on the couch adjacent from the one that was currently occupied. "It's fine. I didn't plan on sleeping that long. Actually I had hoped that I'd be awake before you got here."

"Well, it's always best to get a good sleep whenever you can. You never know when you'll get the chance for another one," Quatre said, motioning to the little bundle of joy cradled in his arms.

Heero chuckled, "Yeah, I don't miss those times. How old is he now - 6 months?"

"He'll be 7 months next week."

"He's cute!" The smallest girl said excitedly as she carefully played with his little hands.

"Why thank you, Yukari. He takes after his father, except for the eyes. They're from me."

"Ooh...pretty..." Yukari pressed her nose against the infant's, whose hands rose up to touch her face, making them both giggle. She rose up to look at Quatre. "I have pretty eyes too, right?"

"Oh yes, you do. Beautiful violet...very rare and exceptionally captivating." Quatre poked her nose. "Just like your dad's."

"Yep, teehee!"

"Excuse me," the other girl said before slipping off the couch. Heero watched her walk into the kitchen and could hear the fridge door open.

"Sorry...I didn't mean..."

"It's fine," Heero gave Quatre a reassuring smile. "She's just a little less forgiving than that one."

"...and you?"

"Are you hungry?" Heero said, getting to his feet and effectively ignoring the question. "Or thirsty? I can make coffee, if you want."

"Oh I don't want to impose...how about some water?" Quatre glanced at his son. "And this little guy's fine. He ate before we came here, isn't that right, little prince?" The baby cooed in response.

Heero nodded, then turned his attention to his youngest. "Lemme guess, orange juice in a small glass with a spoon?"

Yukari nodded happily. "Yep!"

Heero rolled his eyes as she confirmed her strange habit, but decided to comply and went to the kitchen. His oldest daughter was still there, sitting at the table as she ate a small bowl of cereal. She stared intently at the flakes as they floated idly in the milk. Heero could tell she was deep in thought, and knew not to pry too much...but he could at least make sure she was ok.

"You alright, Fuyuka?" he asked as he took out the carton of orange juice from the fridge. Fuyuka's head shot up, her trance broken. A small smile quickly formed on her face as she nodded her head. "You sure?" When she nodded again, Heero smiled at her. "Ok." He then proceeded to rummage through the cupboard looking for a plastic cup for Yukari. Silence claimed the room, except for the periodic ping of Fuyuka's spoon hitting the side of the bowl. After finding a cup, Heero poured some juice in it, then grabbed a spoon from the drawer. Just as he was about to leave, Fuyuka's voice stopped him in his tracks.

"Daddy...?"

"Yes?" He turned to face her, showing that she had his undivided attention.

Fuyuka set the spoon down in the bowl and fidgeted in the chair. "Um...I just...well...uh..."

The old Heero probably would've gotten annoyed by Fuyuka's hesitation. He more than likely would've snapped at her, told her to spit it out, or worse walk away before she could speak. But he was different now, much more patient that he had ever been. He continued to stand there, watching her as her forehead wrinkled up. She was deep in thought, trying to figure out how to phrase her question or find the best way to get her point across. She always did that, not wanting to say something that would hurt Heero's feelings. Heero always knew she was much too mature for her age, and often times wanted to tell her to just say what was on her mind, regardless of how harsh it may sound. But then again, if he did, she probably wouldn't. It wasn't in her nature at all. Fuyuka shot an uncertain look at him, to which he responded with a reassuring smile. She quickly smiled back, took a deep breath and finally spoke.

"Do you think that maybe Dad will come back soon?" Fuyuka asked, a hopeful tone clearly apparent in her voice.

Heero frowned. This wasn't the first time she asked this question, and each time he never had a good answer for her. It had been two years since Duo made the decision to leave. Heero remembered that day very well. It was a decision Duo made on his own, without any input from him. All Heero did was accept it. But it wasn't easy on the girls; Yukari took his leaving much harder than Fuyuka. She was only 4 at the time, too young to even remotely understand what was happening. All she knew was that Duo was leaving, and she didn't want him to go. Heero remembered how hard it was to take her from Duo as she clung onto him for dear life. Duo was trying to give her back, but she wouldn't let go, tightening her arms around his neck. Heero had to wrap his arms around her tiny body and pull as Duo pulled her arms apart. She was screaming, pleading for Duo to stay or at least take her with him. They had a strong bond after all, and there was nothing Heero would be able to do to fill that void when he walked away from them. Fuyuka remained in the house the whole time, watching from the window as Yukari made a spectacle of herself. She cried thoroughly, but didn't chase after Duo when he walked out of the house; she didn't beg for him to stay. Like Heero, she accepted his decision and let him go. But unlike him, she couldn't harden her heart.

Heero set the cup on the table, sighing softly. "I don't know, honey...I wish I did...but I can't tell you if your Dad will come back."

"Oh..." Fuyuka lowered her eyes, staring at the remaining flakes in her bowl, and thoroughly soggy from the milk.

Heero intently watched the miniature face that resembled his own and wondered what thoughts were running through her head. "Fuyuka...?" She lifted her eyes to meet his own. Their eye colors were a perfect match. "You're not angry with him, are you? You do understand that he had to leave..."

Fuyuka's eyes darted to the side before returning to focus on him. She shook her head. "I'm not mad...I just...I wish that things were different..." Fuyuka looked toward the living room as she could hear her little sister's tiny voice. "Yukari misses him a lot, and..."

"And...?"

Fuyuka shook her head. "I don't know..."

Heero sighed and walked over to sit next to her. "It's ok to say that you miss him."

"But he left!" Fuyuka slapped her legs, clearly getting frustrated. "And he hurt us! And he didn't say he was sorry!"

Heero put an arm around her shoulders, which unintentionally signaled her to jump out of her chair and into Heero's lap. She wrapped her little arms around him as he held her close. They remained silent for a while, listening to the idle talk carrying on in the living room. Heero gently stroked Fuyuka's long hair, and could faintly hear soft sniffling sounds emanating from her. She was confused, unsure of how she should feel. Heero blamed himself for that. When Duo left, Heero closed off his heart, and approached each day mechanically, without feeling, without care. The topic of Duo, even the mention was his name, was taboo in the house. Fuyuka caught on quick, but Yukari never could adjust. Duo was #1 in her life, and not a day went by when she didn't mention him at least once, even if it was just to herself. It took a while for Heero to accept that he couldn't separate Duo from his life. They had two kids together, and as long as that were true, Duo would continue to be a part of their lives...whether physically or mentally. But that didn't mean that he had to forgive him. Not now...not ever.

"Daddy! My orange juice!" Yukari's voice practically echoed through the walls, followed by a high-pitched wail from Noah. "Oops - sorry, Noah! Please don't cry!"

"That child..." Heero patted Fuyuka's back. "You ok?"

Fuyuka lifted her head as she wiped the few stray tears from her face. "Uh huh. Can I go lay down? I think I have a headache."

"Ok," Heero replied and kissed her forehead. "I'll be up in a minute to check on you, alright?"

Fuyuka smiled and nodded before sliding off his lap. After putting her bowl and spoon in the sink she left the kitchen. Heero followed behind her and watched as she quietly made her way up the stairs to her bedroom. As soon as he heard her door close, he headed back into the living room, toward the sounds of a crying baby, Quatre's soothing attempts to calm him down, and Yukari bouncing around like a tripped-out monkey.

* * *

A/N: So this is my current venture right now :) I hope you like it so far. I plan to continue this one since I'm interested in it. All comments are welcome and much appreciated. Oh and a note on my other fics: D&F and AF are on hiatus until further notice. I plan to rewrite D&F. I don't like where it's going, and I think I could've written it better. As for AF, I'm still trying to gather my thoughts surrounding that story. I love the first 2 chapters (may need to edit them a little bit though), but I have no idea how to proceed. Sorry to those that are waiting for an update of these two fics, but it will be a while before new chapters are uploaded. In the meantime, I hope this story captures your interest.


	2. Arrival

Chapter 2 - Arrival

* * *

Wufei checked his watch again; his nerves were starting to get the better of him. He had been waiting for over an hour for the braided idiot he called friend to arrive. He was already annoyed with Duo when he called the night before to say that his flight time had changed. Then he called that morning when his flight was delayed. When Wufei didn't receive another phone call prior to the new arrival time, he assumed that everything was fine. Now as he continued to sit in his car, he wondered if he should've just waited for Duo to call before going to the airport. At least then, Duo would be the one waiting in the summer heat, not him. A soft rustling caught his attention and he looked through rearview mirror at the little girl occupying the backseat.

"You alright?" he asked, capturing her attention. Her steady gaze met his in the mirror, and she gave him a curt nod before looking back out the side window.

Xiulan Mei, Wufei's charge. She was a key witness in a case he investigated over a year ago. Her parents were part of a huge smuggling ring, purchasing and selling military weapons and gear which were obtained through illegal channels. During a family outing, they were fired upon by a gunman hired by a rival family. Her parents' bodies were littered with bullets; Xiulan, however, didn't receive a scratch. She stood there unmoving when the authorities arrived; splatters of blood covered her from head to toe. When they took her away for standard treatment and cleanup, she didn't put up any resistance. It was understandable; she had just watched the brutal murder of her parents, and the whole ordeal caused her to sink into herself. She didn't speak to anyone, no matter how much or loud they called to her. Wufei was assigned to the case because of her ethnicity; they had hoped that she would be willing to open up to someone who was of Chinese descent, like her. But that proved useless. Wufei tried speaking to her numerous times, even in their native tongue, but she never once opened her mouth. Then, just when he was about to give up, Sally (his "girlfriend" for all intents and purposes) suggested that they try getting her to interact with someone within her age group. The first person that came to mind was Fuyuka, Heero's daughter; but as soon as he tried to present the idea, Heero shot it down instantly. He knew what Wufei was asking, and didn't want her involved in any Preventer business. It took several days, but with Sally's help, they were able to convince Heero to at least give it a try. After all, it could result in Fuyuka making a friend; Heero couldn't deny his daughter that opportunity.

Their initial meeting was a failure. Neither spoke, nor did they attempt to try and interact with each other. For the entire time, they simply sat in Heero's living room, watching whatever was on the TV. The next few meetings resulted in the same outcome. Wufei wanted to throw in the towel, but Sally insisted that they keep trying - eventually one of them was bound to crack. And sure enough, it happened...it just took one mini-Duo to do it. Wufei didn't know exactly what all transpired, but he did hear the initial yelp, followed by something crashing on the floor and a loud thud and "oof!" sound. Heero and Wufei rushed to the scene to find Fuyuka and Xiulan sprawled on the floor with Yukari sitting on top of them, covered in what used to be a cake Relena had brought over earlier. When Heero spotted a small rubber ball rolling across the floor, he managed to put the pieces together: Yukari wanted to ease the tension between her sister that Xiulan, and thought a piece of cake would do it. But as she was carrying the platter, she couldn't see where she was going, which resulted in her stepping on the ball. She tripped, the platter went up in the air, and before she could land on the hard floor, Fuyuka and Xiulan dived in to break her fall. Yukari landed on top of them, and the once beautiful cake landed on her.

As angry as Heero was at Yukari for clumsily trying to carry the platter by herself rather than getting him, it quickly melted away when he heard laughter coming from Fuyuka and Xiulan. And when they got a good look at Yukari covered in cake, their laughter intensified: mission accomplished. Ever since then, Wufei brought Xiulan over frequently to hang out with Fuyuka (with Heero's consent). The two quickly bonded, and because of that, Xiulan was finally able to open up to Wufei and tell her what she knew of her parents' dealing, which wasn't much. She was however, instrumental in the capture of her parents' killer, having memorized his face and physical features. After the investigation was over, Sally easily convinced Wufei to let Xiulan stay with him, since she really didn't have any family to return to. Although young enough to be considered his daughter, Wufei always referred to her as his charge, ward, pupil, apprentice, etc. Calling her "daughter" would mean that he would take on the role as "father," which he knew he was definitely not ready for.

"Shifu." Wufei's mind returned to the present as soon as he heard Xiulan address him. He glanced in the rearview mirror to see her staring at him intently.

"What is it?"

"Who exactly are we waiting for again?"

"A friend of mine," Wufei answered as he looked at his watch again. Now it was going on two hours.

"And this friend...what does he look like?"

"Well..." _He looks like your typical American idiot_, Wufei thought, a sly smirk forming on his face. But he wouldn't describe Duo like that to her. "He's basically a taller version of Heero's youngest, but his hair is as long like Fuyuka's, just braided."

"Is it the same color as Fuyuka's?"

"No, it's not that dark. I think it's more similar to Yukari's."

"Oh..." there a moment of silence before Xiulan spoke again. "And his hair is long...are you sure?"

"Last I saw him it was."

"He wouldn't have cut it?"

"I doubt it but...it's possible." Wufei turned around to look at her. "Why?"

Xiulan pointed out the window. "Well, that man's been standing there for almost an hour, and he looks like he's searching for someone. He looks very similar to Yukari, except of course that he's a man and he's much taller. His hair color is very close to hers too, just a little darker, but it's only shoulder length, not long or braided."

"What?" Wufei looked at the direction Xiulan was pointing toward and sure enough, standing at the curb with an exasperated look on his face was Duo Maxwell. Although his hair was indeed shorter, Wufei easily recognized his messy bangs and stature. He immediately switched the gear to drive and pulled up to the curb where Duo was standing. He rolled down the window on the passenger side.

"Maxwell, over here!" he called, quickly drawing Duo's attention to him. A smile of relief came across Duo's face as he walked toward the car.

"Took you long enough," he said as Wufei got out of the car. "I thought maybe you were waiting for me to call."

"I was actually over there waiting to see you come out. You could've told me that you cut your hair." Wufei grabbed Duo's suitcase and proceeded to put in the trunk.

"Oh right...you know I don't really think about it anymore. Actually, I really don't miss it much at all. It was such a hassle." It was obvious to Wufei the tiny bit of regret that emanated as Duo spoke those words, but he chose not to call Duo's bluff. He was sure the American had his reasons, and wouldn't question him on it.

Wufei closed the trunk after Duo tossed in his last bag. As they walked back to the front, Duo caught a glimpse of the little girl patiently sitting in the back seat. His heart skipped a beat because at first glance, he thought it was Fuyuka. But when he got into the car and looked more clearly, it was obvious that the girl looking back at him was definitely not his daughter. She looked to be the same age, but her hair was jet black, like Wufei's, and pulled back in ponytail. Her bangs were not like Fuyuka's either: hers were straight and cut bluntly, covering her entire forehead just above her eyes. If he remembered correctly, Fuyuka's bangs tended to hang over her eyes, and were messy like Heero's. Of course in 2 years, she could've changed her hairstyle...hell she could've even chopped her hair off. He secretly hoped she didn't - Fuyuka had such beautiful hair.

"Are you Heero's lover?" Duo could feel his cheeks burn as the little girl's question registered in his brain.

"Uh..well..that is..." he sputtered, having a hard time to find words.

"Not a question you ask a grown up," Wufei answered for him as he proceeded to drive away. "Really, Xiulan, sometimes you need to think before you speak."

"I'm only wondering because he is Fuyuka's Dad...right?" Xiulan replied, her gaze still locked on Duo.

Duo nodded, "Yeah, that's right. You figured that out just by looking at me?"

Xiulan shrugged. "It wasn't hard to guess. Her sister resembles you, not Heero." She then looked out the window, watching the scenery as they passed by.

Duo turned back around and glanced at Wufei. "Cute kid."

"Before you ask, she's not mine. I'm just looking after her."

"Ha! Coulda fooled me." Although they weren't close friends, Duo was glad that he and Wufei were on good terms. When he called him a week ago, he wasn't sure if he would even talk to Duo. He burned a lot of bridges when he left two years prior.

Duo missed his friends terribly; there were numerous times that he wished he could speak to them, or at least keep in touch. But they made it clear where he stood when he decided to leave. Quatre didn't support Duo's decision at all and told him that if he left, their friendship was over. Trowa told him that he couldn't forgive him for hurting Heero, and until Heero could forgive him and take him back, it would be best that they didn't speak. Wufei was the only one that understood Duo's decision, and surprisingly commended him for it. Duo made one stupid but grave mistake under the influence of alcohol and loneliness. In a moment of weakness, he slept with Hilde, which resulted in her getting pregnant. Rather than ignoring his responsibility and cutting ties with Hilde, he decided to be there for her and support her, and help raise their child together. Wufei respected Duo for stepping up to the plate and deciding to be a father to the new baby. Of course, he didn't like the fact that he would be leaving Heero to raise two children on his own, and that couldn't be forgiven. But Wufei made it clear that he could not abandon Duo like Quatre and Trowa. If he needed him, Wufei would be there to help in any way he could.

Heero...Heero was a different case. Their relationship was already crippled by his infidelity; and as they tried to get back to the way they were, he found out that Hilde was pregnant. When he informed Heero of this, whatever hope he had to make things right with Heero went up in a puff of smoke. Duo remembered that night perfectly. Heero's rage erupted and their fight escalated from mere verbal jabs at each other to a physical altercation and objects thrown across the room. He remembered pinning Heero against the wall to try and calm him down, only to get punched in the face. Thankfully, the girls had stayed over at Quatre's that night, but when they returned home the next day, they knew that things were definitely not all right between their parents. Heero refused to speak to Duo if it didn't have anything to do with the girls, and Duo began sleeping in the guest room. Even their girls were divided: Yukari chose to spend more time with Duo while Fuyuka stayed close to Heero.

This carried on for a couple months; then Duo received a disturbing call from Hilde. She wasn't doing well at all. Her medical bills were piling up; she couldn't work because she was always sick and too weak to take care of herself; and she wasn't eating properly at all. Duo cared about her - she was a close friend after all, and furthermore, she was carrying his child. He couldn't let her go through this alone, so one night when the girls went to bed he talked to Heero about leaving. He saw it as a much needed break for both of them. It would only be temporary, at least until Hilde would be able to support herself and their baby. That's when Heero issued him an ultimatum: Duo could stay and cut Hilde and her "kid" out of his life; or he could leave and never return, which meant having no contact with Fuyuka or Yukari ever again. Duo didn't think Heero was being serious at first, but when he saw the determined look in his eyes, he knew that this was real, and it hurt. Duo was reduced to tears that night and he stayed up. He was forced to choose between the family he had and loved very much, or his friend and their unborn baby. The next morning, Duo told Heero his decision...and regretted it ever since.

"So..." Wufei said as he expertly weaved through traffic. "Do you wanna grab a bite to eat before we head over there?"

Duo shook his head. "I'm not hungry - way too nervous."

Wufei nodded with understanding. Then he glanced in the rearview mirror. "How about you, Xiulan?"

"I'll eat when we get to Fuyuka's. She said that she would try to get Heero to make onigiri," Xiulan answered, a small smile forming on her face.

"Wait a minute..." Duo sat up. "I thought you were just going to drop me off?"

Wufei eyed Duo skeptically. "Do you honestly think that Heero would let you in the front door if you showed up alone?" He was sure that his point hit home when Duo hung his head. "You may want to talk to him, but that doesn't mean he'll be receptive. I'm pretty sure that he's still thoroughly pissed off at you...but then again I could be wrong." After checking his side mirrors, he moved into the far right lane to take the upcoming exit. "In any event, Heero is expecting Xiulan and I to visit today so the kids can hang out."

"Ok..." Duo folded his arms. "And how is that supposed to help me?"

"Well," Wufei glanced at Duo, "the one thing I noticed about Heero is that he will not cause a scene with kids around. If you show up with us, he may not talk to you, hell he may not even acknowledge you..." Wufei smirked, "but he won't turn you away either."

"You sure about that...?"

"Positive. Now shut up and start mentally preparing yourself. We'll be there in 15 minutes."

* * *

A/N: Please review! :) Thanks!


	3. Open Arms

Chapter 3 - Open Arms

* * *

"That isn't up for discussion. I don't give a damn what your opinion is - the decision rests with me, not you!" Those were the last words Trowa heard before Quatre slammed the door to his study. He had been on the phone with his advisers and two of his sisters for the past couple hours. What was supposed to be a brief overview of the Winner family's current activities and financial status turned into yet another fight over succession. It all centered on their bundle of joy sleeping in his crib. Before then, Quatre and his family were on good terms. And although they really didn't agree with his decision to not only live on Earth, but to be with Trowa, they accepted it and welcomed Trowa into their family and homes. When Quatre's sister, Lina, gave birth to twins, they went to L4 to join in the celebration. All of Quatre's sisters were very nice to Trowa, and some he even got to know a lot better, especially Iria.

That all changed last year, when Noah was born. Before then, it was assumed that Lina's son, Cutter, would be heir to the Winner family. He was, after all, the first male to be born since Quatre, so it only made sense that after Quatre retired or (Gods forbid) died, Cutter would assume all control of the family's finances and assets. Quatre was never opposed to this, but he never made an official statement to it either. The reason why was obvious to Trowa, but not his sisters. They had no idea that Quatre was thinking of having a family of his own. The idea stuck in his head and grew like cancer. Watching Heero and Duo with their girls, witnessing how happy and complete their lives were…Quatre craved that as well. He didn't have to try hard to convince Trowa. Although he was content with their life together as it was, he would do anything to make Quatre happy. And it wasn't like he didn't think about having a child together. It was a symbol of their love and devotion to each other, and a chance for them to solidify their status as a family, much like what Heero and Duo did.

But it wasn't supposed to end up like this. Sometimes Trowa wondered if Noah were a girl, would things be different? They hadn't planned on having a boy; they would've welcomed a girl just as much. The uproar that ensued after Noah's birth was not something Trowa had anticipated. Quatre was a little more prepared, but it still pained him to hear the harsh comments that spilled out of his some of his sisters' mouths. It seemed to them that Quatre committed the ultimate sin: not only was he living with someone to whom he wasn't married to, but he had a child with that person. It was unacceptable and blasphemous in their eyes. For several weeks, Quatre felt alienated from his family; even the sisters he thought would be supportive were not in his corner. But throughout it all, Quatre remained resilient, and Trowa couldn't help but love him even more. Regardless of what his sisters said, Quatre continued to assert his authority and was still well-respected among his peers and colleagues. Then his advisors suggested that he officially name Noah as his heir so as to stop the rumors and speculation regarding whether or not Noah would be his successor or his nephew, Cutter. Quatre concurred, thinking that it was only right. As soon as he penned the decision, the Winner family was divided and practically at war with each other. Half supported Noah's claim - after all he was Quatre's direct descendent. The other half, however, saw him as nothing more than a bastard and felt that placing him as head of the family would sully their name. They deemed that Cutter should be the true the legitimate heir, since he was born to a married couple. However, no matter how much they screamed and yelled, their argument fell on deaf ears. The fact still remained that Quatre was head of the Winner family, and he already made the decision. The only way they could challenge it was legally…and they hadn't dared take him to court…yet.

Trowa sighed as he heard another string of shouts coming from the study. Surely Quatre was growing tired of defending his son's right; but Trowa knew he wouldn't back down no matter what. He was strong like that, a quality that Trowa found very endearing.

"Is Uncle Quatre still talking to my mom?" Trowa looked back at the little person who posed the question to him. She looked like a mini version of Quatre, except that her large eyes were the color of Jade. In her shoulder-length blonde hair she wore a large white headband, and her sideswept bangs were tucked behind her left ear, set securely with a small flower clip. She was clearly dressed and ready to go somewhere…to Heero's house to play with Fuyuka and Yukari, at least that's what Quatre promised the night before.

Trowa nodded. "Yes, Noelle, he is. It looks like it's going to take a little bit longer than expected."

"Oh…so does that mean…" Noelle hung her head, letting the small bag in her hand fall softly to the floor. Trowa walked over and knelt in front her. As he gently rested a hand on her shoulder, he spoke softly.

"I'm sure your uncle's trying his best to end the conversation quickly so we can go. Just wait a little bit longer, ok?"

"We're already late though…" she looked at Trowa, clearly getting upset. "We were supposed to be there at 1:00…it's already 3:30!"

"I know…I'm sorr-"

"Yeah, you're sorry, he's sorry - I get it!" Noelle shoved Trowa's hand away and ran back up the stairs. After a short while, Trowa could hear the door to her room slam…followed by a familiar wail…then a "Sorry Noah!" emanating from Noelle's room.

Trowa sighed softly as he stood back up. He took a quick glance at the door leading to the study before making his way up the stairs to Noah's room.

Quatre's sister Lina had twins with her husband before his untimely passing: Cutter and Noelle vi Laurent. Before her husband passed, they were a happy family unit. Both children were given the same opportunities, the same amount of love. But after Lina lost her husband in a horrible accident, she focused all of her attention on Cutter, as he was a potential successor to the Winner family after Quatre. Noelle was useless to Lina - she didn't have any kind of claim, and so she was cast aside as "rich trash." She didn't eat with her family, or accompany them to any of the events they were invited to. Eventually people started to forget that Lina even had a daughter, except Quatre. He hated the way Lina was treating her, and decided to take her away to live with him on Earth. Lina, of course, had no objections. She was actually grateful because she wouldn't have to worry about tending to her anymore.

Even though she was treated badly, Noelle still hoped that Lina would love her again and treat her kindly, like a mother should. But every time Lina called, she never asked how Noelle was doing. Noelle was very bright: she was one of the top students in school, and she was very active in extracurricular activities. That didn't matter in the eyes of her mother because her brother, Cutter, was that and so much more. This caused a noticeable rift between the two siblings.

As soon as Trowa opened the door to his son's room, the crying ceased and was replaced by coos and giggles. Noah sat up in his crib with a huge smile on his face, complimented by his large sparking aqua blue eyes. Trowa couldn't help but smile.

"Alright you," he said as he picked Noah up, cradling him in arms, "ready for your bottle?" Noah giggled in response.

* * *

"Hmm…he said that they would be home today," Wufei said as he rang the doorbell for the third time. He, Xiulan, and Duo were standing outside Duo and Heero's home, waiting for someone to answer the door. They had been waiting for over 10 minutes. Heero knew that Wufei was going to stop by, so Wufei doubted that he would've left. But as he intently listened to hear anything coming from inside the house, everything seemed still. Not a single sound came from inside the house, and he definitely didn't hear any footsteps. He looked at Duo. "Do you still have your key?"

Duo nodded, pulling it out of his pocket. "But are you sure I should use it…? I mean, Heero doesn't know that I'm here. I really don't want to dodge bullets if I just barge in."

Wufei sighed. "Well, maybe you should've told him that you were coming instead of just showing up…"

"Hmph, I would've if I knew he'd talk to me for more than 30 seconds." Duo tried to peer into the window. "I really don't think anyone's home. Maybe they just went out for a second...? I dunno…"

"Yeah, maybe…" Wufei scratched the back of his head. Duo looked pitiful. He had spent the last half hour anticipating this moment, only to have to wait longer. Duo shared with Wufei the many scenarios that played in his head: Heero seeing him and either slamming the door in his face or shooting him pointblank in the head; Heero seeing him and with tears welling up in his eyes, he'd hug him and welcome him back (yeah…both Wufei and Duo thought this scenario was highly unlikely); or Heero seeing him and letting him in without a word or any sign of conflict. That's what Duo hoped for…at least then he would have a chance to see his two girls again.

Wufei took a couple steps back to his car as sign that he had given up. "We can come back later. He's bound to show up soon."

"Right…" Duo sighed disappointedly as he stared at the door to his permanent home. He turned and walked back to the car. "I guess I can wait a few more hours..." he tried to smile. Wufei could tell it was forced, but didn't point it out.

"Xiulan, let's go," he called as he motioned her over.

"Ok…" the little girl also looked disappointed, but complied and walked back to the car…until she heard a familiar squeal followed by high-pitched laughter. She stopped in her tracks and whirled around, looking toward the back of the house. "I think that was Yu…" She looked back at Wufei before running toward the sound.

"Xiulan, wait!" After he took a quick look at Duo, he pursued his little protégé, leaving Duo dumbstruck by the car. He heard the sound too, but didn't dare think it was Yukari until Xiulan said her name. He could hear and feel his heart rapidly beating in his chest - this was it, his moment. All he needed to do was follow the two who went ahead of him…there he would see his little girl with her violet eyes and bright smile…and Fuyuka with her beautifully long chocolate brown hair and timid yet sparkling blue eyes…and Heero…Heero…Heero…

Duo froze just before reaching the back. Heero's voice was crystal clear as he greeted Wufei and Xiulan. Oh how he missed hearing him…talking to him. So many times he had tried to call Heero only to have the urge die in defeat. Duo promised that he wouldn't call, or have any contact with the girls. He kept to his promise, except for the day his son died. Duo was so lost, he couldn't think of who to call except Heero. Heero had always been his rock, his shelter. He wanted Heero to comfort him, even for just a little. What he got though was a curt reminder to not call and a swift good-bye. He didn't even get a chance to explain why he felt the need to break the promise. Afterward, he couldn't help but feel some sort of anger toward Heero; even now he did. But the anger was nothing compared to the love and admiration he felt for the Japanese man he once called his lover…he hoped he would be able to again someday.

Duo leaned against the side of the house, fear and anticipation overwhelming his senses. He was afraid not only of Heero's reaction, but the reaction his girls would have. He didn't leave on good terms: Fuyuka refused to speak to him or give him a hug good-bye. And Yukari…his heart panged as he recalled his daughter's desperate pleas and actions.

She followed him around the whole day, helping him pack and making sure he didn't forget anything. He was sure that she thought he would only be gone for a couple days on assignment as usual. Or at least that's probably what she made herself believe until he told her goodbye. She asked him when he would be back, and Duo couldn't answer. Instead, he wrapped his arms around her tiny body, kissed her cheek, and asked her to be good for Heero. Duo could see the tears sparkling in her eyes, but she simply nodded and followed him out of the house and to the taxi. Duo thought that maybe if he gave her one more hug and kiss goodbye that she would be ok and run back to Heero, who was standing by the door. That didn't happen. As soon as he picked her up, she caught him in an emotionally charged bear grip. Her tears flowed as she bawled and begged him not to go away. That tore Duo to pieces, and when he saw Fuyuka looking out the window at him, with her face stained with tears, his strength left him. He didn't want to see them hurt; it was too unbearable. Heero had to help him pry Yukari away and as soon as she was safely in Heero's arms, Heero said, "Leave before you make this any harder than it already is," and went back into the house and shut the door, thus effectively shutting Duo out his life, and the lives of their children. The last time he felt so empty was when he lost Sister Helen and Father Maxwell in the Maxwell Church Massacre.

"Lan! Throw the ball to me!" Duo heard Yukari shout - she sounded pretty close by. He could picture her running a little ways, then stopping, waiting for Xiulan to fulfill her request. Shortly after, she watched as the ball came her way and she reached for it…and missed. "Ah!" Duo pushed himself off the house and rushed over when he heard his little girl's body make contact with the ground. He came around the corner to see her face down. The ball she attempted to catch rolled to stop at his feet.

"Yukari, are you-" _Alright, _Duo mentally finished Heero's question as their eyes made contact. Silence fell over them and the ones surrounding them, except for Yukari, who slowly pushed herself up to a kneeling position.

"I'm ok!" she exclaimed, looking back at Heero and her sister as she brushed her hands on her shirt. Then she looked forward at the ball…and her eyes slowly trailed up. As they did, they got wider and her mouth slacked. Duo tore his gaze from Heero and met Yukari's. His breath caught in his throat when he finally saw his daughter after so long. He was at a loss for words - what was he supposed to say? Hi? I'm home? Nothing seemed appropriate at all, and although he knew that just staring wasn't acceptable either, he couldn't think of anything else to do. The moment seemed to drag on forever, neither one budging from their spot. Eventually, Yukari's mouth moved slowly, forming one word. She repeated it again. Slowly a small smile tugged at the sides, and grew larger as she repeated the word again and again, her voice getting louder until…

"Dad!" Yukari sprang to her feet and rushed at him. Duo couldn't speak and his brain felt like mush, but he still managed to kneel down and welcome his daughter into his open arms. She readily accepted it, crashing into his body and wrapping her arms around him. "Dad! You came back! I knew you'd come back!" Yukari exclaimed excitedly before burying her face in his neck and proceeded to sob uncontrollably. Duo rose to his feet, still securely holding his little girl in his arms. No words could express the joy he was feeling at that moment.

He softly stroked her hair and kissed her temple, "I've missed you so much," he said as he tried his best to keep his tears at bay.

"I missed you too," Yukari replied. She sniffled as she lifted her head to look at him. Her face was tear-streaked, but she still held her smile. "I'm glad you're home."

Duo smiled back, moving a strand of hair behind her ear. "Me too, baby." This was more of a welcome than he could've asked for. But he wondered how long this feeling would last…and figured not long when he looked back toward Heero, whose manner didn't seem as welcoming. He hadn't moved from his spot, and the look of surprise he had earlier was replaced by displeasure. Heero was frowning at him, and as his gaze shifted to Wufei, his eyes narrowed. He never did like being deceived; although that wasn't the intention, it sure did appear that way, and it was easy to see that he was thoroughly pissed.

Then Duo spotted Fuyuka from behind Heero. She too was just shocked and for a second Duo thought she would come over. Her foot was lifted to take a step forward, but when she looked up at Heero and saw how angry he was, she stopped and lowered her head, refusing to meet Duo's eyes. Instead she grabbed Heero's hand and tugged him toward the house.

"Yukari, it's lunch time," Heero said before allowing Fuyuka to pull him back into the house. Duo watched them go; Heero gave him one last glance before disappearing behind the patio door. Xiulan trailed close behind, as well as Wufei, who motioned Duo to follow.

Duo let out a shaky sigh before looking at the adoring little girl in his arms. "So you think it's safe for me to enter?"

"Nope," Yukari said as she shook her head, "but don't worry - I'll protect you! I'm really tough!" She giggled as she flexed her tiny little arms. "Look, I got muscles!"

Duo couldn't help but laugh. "Yeah, you sure do mini-me," he said as he set her down on the ground. "Alright, bodyguard, lead the way."

"You got it!" Yukari took his hand and led him into the place that he used to call home, and hoped that it wouldn't end up being his grave.

* * *

A/N: Sorry that it took so long to post this. Work has been a pain, and my personal life has been way too overdramatic. Ugh…parents…ANYWAY, this chapter was really hard for me to write because I was having a hard time portraying everyone's emotions. I don't think I expressed Heero very well, but next chapter I'll try to explain more about how he was feeling when he and Duo finally came face-to-face. Well, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and I'll try not to take too long to post the next chapter. Sorry for the delay!


End file.
